


Harry Potter and the Powerful Lust Spell

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Rejection, Riding, Stroking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry gets hit by a powerful lust spell. In order to wear it off, Harry needs to have sex with ten males or does he? Who will Harry choose? Will he be able to do it or ignore it? Is there more to the spell that meets the eye?





	1. The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I decided to do a Harry Potter fanfic that is like my Naruto stories that I've been doing. Hopefully this is good as those!

"Libidine potestatem!"

The spell hit Harry so hard as he didn't saw it coming after he left the Great Hall one day. He was so lost in thought as after the spell had hit him, there was laughter from behind him.

"Are you alright there, Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked laughing as he was with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry wanted to retort something back, but he saw Professor Snape coming in between them. "What's going on here?" He asked sneering at Harry.

"Oh, nothing Professor. Potter here got hit by a powerful spell," Draco replied smirking as Crabbe and Goyle laughed even harder.

"You three, go back to the dormitory, now!" Severus snapped as Draco and his cronies left but Harry could hear their laughter echoing. "Mr. Potter, what spell did they used on you?" He asked.

Harry wasn't sure himself as he never heard of it until now. "Libidine potestatem," Harry said so softly that Severus almost didn't quite heard him.

Severus stood where he was as if frozen on the spot. "Are you sure, Mr. Potter?" He asked as Harry nodded. He swore, "the only student that I know of that got hit by that spell before was none other than me. It was you're father who used it," he said.

"What does it do, sir?"

"You'll be feeling the affects soon, Mr. Potter. The only way to wore out the spell is to be able to have sex with ten males," Severus said.

There was silence until Harry exploded. "No way!"

Several heads that were within the Great Hall turned to look at the two as Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Its time to see the headmaster," Severus muttered as Harry nodded.

\-------

Harry stared in disbelief as soon as the headmaster was finished on telling Harry what the spell does. "Snape had sex with you, sir?" He asked.

"It was a fantasy idea, Potter. The affect of the spell goes through you're mind and you will feel the urge to go to that person to have sex. If you don't, you will loose you're mind," Severus said.

"Shit."

"Language, Mr. Potter. It doesn't last long, Harry, you just need to do it with ten males," Albus said.

"But….but I'm with Ginny! I'm also not gay! I don't even think I fantasized on doing it with ten males!" Harry lied.

"Rumor has it that you and Miss Weasley are breaking up," Severus said as Harry glared. "Plus, every one has fantasized on doing it with at least ten people. Merlin, Potter! You're on your final year here. You defeated the dark lord. Who wouldn't fantasized on doing it with either the same or opposite sex?" He asked.

"I'm a slow learner?" Harry suggested.

Severus snorted as Albus sighed. "What are you're classes for today, Harry?" Albus asked.

"Well, I missed Transfiguration so my last two are: Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Lukas," Harry said as he slightly blushed.

"Tell me Harry, did you fantasized on having sex with one of us?" Albus asked.

Of course he did! He had numerous wet dreams about Professor Snape but there was a few with the headmaster as well. "Why don't we get this over with?" Harry asked as he stood up from his chair abruptly.

"It doesn't work that way, Harry. The affect doesn't start so soon and I am sure it will begin later on once it figures out you're fantasies," Albus said as he turns to look at Severus. "Send a patronus to Hagrid on telling him the situation. Once you done that, Professor Lukas doesn't have a class now and neither do you so I want you to tell him yourself," Albus said as Severus nodded and left.

"Sir, why did my father used the spell against Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Only Severus could tell you that, Harry," Albus said.

\-------

"Argh! I knew something was up when we didn't saw you during Transfiguration!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry had caught up with her and Ron in the hallway as they went to their next class.

"So um, have you fantasized about me?" Ron asked blushing bright red.

"Once or twice," Harry replied without looking at either of them.

"Shit."

"Ron!"

"What? I just don't want you to get all upset," Ron explained.

Hermione huffed. "Look, I don't care if the both of you do have sex. It's because of a spell that Harry has to do it. He isn't in love with you, Ron," She said.

Ron was about to say something but they were already outside nearby Hagrid's hut as he could already see numerous of students standing as Hagrid was preparing for the class. 

As soon as Hagrid saw everyone was there, he smiled at everyone. "Welcome to the next lesson of Care of Magical Creatures….!"

The lesson went by smoothly but it wasn't until near the end of the class that Harry's mind began to wonder off. His mind was wondering on how big Hagrid's cock might be if he sees him naked fully.

It would be nice if no one was around and that the both of them have outdoor sex. Or better yet, Harry would love it if he was down on his knees to suck Hagrid off so that he can see wha…

Harry's daydream was cut out short as he was interrupted by Ron. "Hey mate, Hagrid is letting us out early. You coming?" He asked.

"I have to ask Hagrid something, you go on ahead," Harry said as his two friends nodded and left.

Harry waited for everyone to leave as he was now alone with Hagrid. "Harry, it's best for you to go to you're next class. You'll be late," he said.

"I want you, Hagrid," Harry began as Hagrid froze on what he was doing. "I want to suck you're cock until you cum, I want…."

"Professor Snape told me about the spell and even though I don't want to, I have to," Hagrid said interrupting him as he sighed. 

"Can we have a quickie before class?" Harry pleaded as he could feel that he was getting hard.

"I'll give you a note if you're late for class," Hagrid said slowly as Harry beams.


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still confused on the spell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I was in the mood to write even though I wanted to update this tomorrow...oh well. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!!

Harry couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was having anal sex with Hagrid during the middle of the day. He didn't mind one bit as long as Hagrid kept of pounding into him.

The bed was creaking loud and Harry was afraid that the small hut of Hagrid's was moving along with it. "Harder, Hagrid! I want to feel it until next week!" Harry exclaims as he moans.

"Fuck, Harry," Hagrid said moaning as he slapped his ass making Harry grunt. Hagrid slowed down making Harry disappointed as he put both his hands on Harry's hips to steady him. He pulls out before he plunges right in making Harry shout.

Harry was moaning uncontrollably as Hagrid pounded into him hard as if his life depends on it. "Fuck yes!!! Right there, Hagrid!" Harry cries out.

Hagrid's cock was big, long and thick. Harry didn't know what size it was but it felt like he can feel it through his body. "This feels so good, Hagrid," Harry said as he moans.

"Cum baby, cum for me," Hagrid said huskily and Harry did as he shouted out Hagrid's name as Hagrid came inside. 

Hagrid sighed happily as he leans forward to kiss Harry's sweaty back. Harry was panting slightly as he felt Hagrid moved into a sitting position on the bed with him as his cock was still inside of him.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked as he swiftly tries to turn to look at him but Hagrid was holding him in place.

"Don't worry, I'll send you that note to class," Hagrid promises as he lays back down on the bed.

Harry was still sitting on his lap but the feeling of his cock inside him was too good as he didn't want to get up. "What do you want me to do, Hagrid?" Harry asked as his cock was beginning to harden again.

"Ride me," Hagrid said purring making Harry blushed. "Bounced on my cock as you go up and down," he added as Harry nodded.

\-------

Harry was indeed late for class as he went to DADA. He entered the classroom as he saw everyone was reading from their textbooks. They looked up and saw that it was Harry.

Harry blushes sheepishly as he crosses the room to see Professor Lukas. He was limping a little bit thanks to Hagrid's rough pounding.

"You alright there, Potter?!" Draco Malfoy calls out as there was laughter.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Professor," Harry said as he handed the note to Professor Lukas.

Lukas took it but not before he brushes his hand against Harry's. It didn't felt right to Harry as he watches patiently as Professor Lukas read the note.

Professor Lukas stares at the note for a long time, not quite believing on what Hagrid is saying. He looks up at Harry momentarily. "Go read page 348 and take notes during you're reading," he said as Harry nodded and sat beside Ron.

"Did you actually did it with Hagrid?" Ron whispered so softly that Harry almost didn't heard him.

"You don't want to know," Harry said grinning as Ron almost fainted from his shocked.

\--------

The class ended but Professor Lukas told Harry to stay behind. "Is something the matter, Professor?" Harry asked as he didn't do anything wrong all day.

"Do you feel any sexual urges to me?" Lukas asked.

Harry frowns as he was wondering about that. Sure he had sexual fantasies about the man before, but the spell wasn't affecting him right now as it did with Hagrid earlier. "Not right now," he admitted.

"How disappointing," Lukas said sighing as he shook his head. "However, you have detention with me tonight," he said.

"What? Why?!"

"Because you're essay that you turned in last week is a complete failure!" Lukas lied as he showed him the essay that he written. "You'll be writing a better essay with me until I say so otherwise," he said.

"But sir….!" Harry tried to protest but the man wasn't having any of it. He wrote that essay with Hermione and she checked it over before giving him the green light that it was good.

"After dinner tonight, report straight here. Dismissed, Mr. Potter," Professor Lukas said and Harry left with no hesitation.

\--------

"What happened?" Hermione asked worriedly as soon as she and Ron saw Harry storming out off the classroom.

"I have detention with Professor Lukas cause my essay isn't good," Harry said huffing as he didn't believed it.

"How is that even possible? I checked it myself!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He made a sexual pass at me even though it was unwanted," Harry added.

"Wait, so the spell didn't kicked in?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "I'm confused as well," he said.

"If it's unintentional, you should go to Professor Dumbledore, Harry," Hermione said worriedly.

"That's where I'm going," Harry said nodding.

\--------

The three friends had split up and Harry was now in front of the gargoyle as he had no idea what was the password. He swore as he paced a bit thinking of what to do. 

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" A voice asked suddenly.

Harry looks up and saw his head of house standing in front of him with a concern look on her face. "I don't know the password to the office," Harry replied.

"Give these to the headmaster, Mr. Potter," Minerva said as she handed a few papers to Harry. "Professor Sprout want to add or renovate the greenhouse," She explained.

Harry nodded as Minerva said the password to the gargoyle as Harry went up to the office.

\--------

Harry entered the office and he immediately saw Professor Dumbledore and Snape talking to one another. "Didn't I just left the two of you earlier today?" Harry asked as he announced his arrival.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"Handing these papers to Professor Dumbledore from Professor McGonagall, sir," Harry said as he did.

Albus nodded as he knew what it was for. "We were discussing about adding new potions here, Harry. Professor Snape did left to do some brewing after warning Professor Lukas and Hagrid," Albus added.

"Yea about that, I need to ask you something about the spell and Professor Lukas," Harry explained and he looked up to look at both men.

He licked his lips as he was eyeing Albus and he didn't realized that his hand had went toward where his cock is. 

"Potter!"

Harry was startled by the shout as he looks up at Severus who gestured to his hand. Harry looks and he swore, the spell was kicking in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys hear that the new movie "Fantastic Beasts" will be into 5 movies?! I hope we get to see more Newt Scamander!


	3. Within The Headmaster's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a threesome with Severus and Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long! I was in the mood writing my Naruto story and I was busy with interviews.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Harry Potter was down on all fours as he was naked from head to feet. He was on Dumbledore's bed as he was being fucked from behind by Professor Severus Snape.

Severus was indeed enjoying himself as every time he thrusts in, Harry would go back farther onto the cock that he was sucking. He was sucking the cock of Albus Dumbledore as Albus has his hand on top of Harry's head, encouraging him.

Albus face was in bliss. He may have sex with Severus on occasionally, but it couldn't compare with this. Albus leans forward to Severus and the two kissed above Harry.

Harry groans while sucking as he came with that moment. The two above stopped kissing one another as they watched Harry be stilled as he came. Severus resumed his thrusting after a moment as he and Albus came with a loud grunt.

Severus slowly pulls out from Harry as he slumps down on the bed tiredly. He watches Harry licked Albus all clean before the both of them also sat on the bed next to Severus.

"We aren't done yet, Harry," Albus said suddenly.

Harry looks towards him as he saw Albus gesturing to his cock. "You want me to ride it?" He asked as Albus nodded.

Harry stood up on the bed. As he did so, he felt a swat on his asscheek that came from Severus as he moans at the slapped.

Harry was now hovering above the cock as he held Albus cock in his hand so he can guide it towards his entrance. Harry slowly went down on it as pretty soon, he was fully seated on Albus lap with his cock inside of himself.

He saw Albus put both his hands on his hips as Harry began to move up and down. It was slow at first but the erotic breathing coming from Severus and the blissful look from Albus, he decided to move faster with his movements.

It was very erotic in the room as Harry put his head against the headmaster's shoulder so that he can begin to kiss in that area while he moves.

In the mean time, Severus was stroking his cock at the display that was right in front of him. Who wouldn't be if you see you're sexual partner having someone else ride you're cock?

Severus was so close on cuming and he didn't want to cum yet. Not until Harry did as Albus was also stroking Harry's cock at the same time of his bouncing.

The three yelled out as they came at the same time. Harry was panting hard as he felt Albus hot, warm liquid inside his ass.

"Fuck, Professor…." Harry breathed out.

"Ohhhh, kinky. I love that," Albus said lustfully as he leans toward Harry and before Harry knew it, the both of them were kissing.

"Oh fuck…." Severus muttered as he began to stroke harder at the sight.

The two were so tangled to one another that they didn't even noticed Severus cuming with a shout as he came on his hand.

Severus panted breathlessly as they watched the two still kissing bug it wasn't long until Albus pulled away. Harry too was breathing erratic as he got off of Albus lap and the two whimpered at the loss of the cock inside the tight hole.

"Lick me, Harry," Severus said suddenly.

Harry turns to him and saw that his cock was still with white, seed liquid. Harry nodded eagerly as he knelt down on the bed and began to lick Severus cock clean making Severus moan in delight.

\-------

"Severus, I want you to supervise the detention tonight with Harry and Professor Lukas," Albus said as he, Harry and Seveeus were laying on the bed as they were tired from having rounds of sex.

"Yes Albus," Severus said in agreement.

"Sirs, did the two of you unlocked the full potential of the spell?" Harry asked.

"No we haven't. You're body will be asking for sex at times, but it knows when it is tired already and it will begin again the next day or so. It really depends on the spell," Albus explained.

"Luckily it's the holidays coming up, I heard Weasley talking that you'll be staying at the Burrow?" Severus asked.

"Will that be a concerned?" Harry asked worriedly as he had fantasies on doing it with Arthur, Molly and Bill besides Ron.

"I'll fire call Molly once you go back to you're dormitory to get ready for the detention," Albus said.

"When the spell is over, will I be like you two? Cause the two of you haven't stopped fucking one another, right?" Harry asked.

"Language, Mr. Potter," Albus said smirking as Harry grinned and Severus shook his head in amusement. "It's up to you, Harry. You might crave for Hagrid's attention more even once the spell wears off," Albus said.

"What if I crave for Severus?" Harry asked.

"Unbloody likely," Severus muttered but he secretly hoped that Harry does cause of the stamina and the way his cock responses.

"Then I wouldn't mind at all. What we have is sort of like friends-with-benefits, Harry. Nobody knows about this except us that are in the room," Albus said.

Harry nodded as he stretches. "I have to get ready soon for detention," he muttered.

"You still got a few hours until then, Harry. Stay awhile and let us cuddle with you," Albus said as if on cue, Severus hugged him from behind.

"But…." Harry began but was interrupted as he felt Severus stroking his cock and kissing his sweaty back.

"You don't want this?" Severus whispers in his ear. "Unless you would rather let me pound you thoroughly again inside my classroom where anyone would just walk in," he said.

"Oh fuck…!"

Albus chuckled as he watches the two. "Enjoy each other and let the old man sleep," he said.

"You're not old," Severus muttered as Harry moans in agreement.

"Nevertheless, enjoy yourself," Albus said closing his eyes.

"Oh, we will," Severus said as he sped up his stroking and Harry moans constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? It took me only a day to write since I knew what to write next. We are almost on Nov. 18th!!!


	4. The Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's detention with Professor Lukas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> Since I made you guys wait for awhile before, I decided to update the next chapter. I was going to do it yestwrday, but I decided to give you some suspense! 
> 
> Don't hate me! Enjoy the next chapter!

Harry enters the classroom with Severus Snape right behind him as Professor Lukas looks up from what he was grading. He smiles at Harry but then frowns as soon as he saw Severus. 

"Professor Snape, is there something that I can do for you?" Lukas asked.

"I'm here to supervised this detention," Severus said unhappily.

"There's no need for that, Severus. You can go and play with you're chemistry set or grade papers during this time," Lukas said.

Severus growls as soon as he said it. "Sorry Lukas, but I'm here on headmaster's orders," Severus said as he sat at a table at the far corner.

Professor Lukas glared as he turns to look at Harry who was waiting for instructions. "I want you to do lines, Mr. Potter. I want it to say…" Lukas began as he neared Harry's ear to whisper to him.

"LUKAS!" Severus snapped angrily.

"'Fuck me hard, Professor Lukas,'" Lukas whispers licking his lips.

"Professor! I can't write that!" Harry exclaimed stammering. 

"What did he say to write, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked angrily.

Harry looks at both teachers as he wasn't sure what to say. "He, uh…"

"Careful what you say, Potter," Lukas said.

"Threatening a student, Lukas? I can report this to the headmaster," Severus said.

Harry fidgeted nervously, "He just told me to write: 'I am the best teacher there is,'" he lied.

There was silence in the room until Severus laughed out loud as Lukas face was red with humiliation. "Potter, I know you're lying, but that was the best lie there is. Lukas isn't the best teacher there is and he knows it," he said smirking.

"Just write 100 lines of those, Mr. Potter and you can go," Lukas said as he went back to his seat to continue grading.

"Mr. Potter, good show," Severus praised him as Harry beams at him and Severus went back to his seat.

\-------

"Way to go, Harry! I didn't know you have it in you!" Ron exclaimed as he, Harry and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I still think that's wrong on what you did," Hermione said frowning.

"Oh come on, Hermione! You hate the bloke as much as I do!" Ron said.

"Technically we all hate Professor Lukas," a voice piped up as the trio turns to look at Seamus and Lee Jordan who both returned to finished their school year.

"Yea mate. I don't know what Dumbledore sees in him, but I would rather have Snape teach us that class instead," Lee said.

"Out of all the teachers we had, Professor Snape and Lupin were the only two good teachers," Hermione said sadly as she thought about Remus.

"I agree with that," Harry muttered.

\-------

(Flashback)

"Sir, why did my father did that to you?" Harry asked slowly as he and Severus left the DADA classroom together.

"You're father did a lot of things to me, Potter," Severus said.

"I meant the spell, sir," Harry said.

Severus stopped where he was walking as he looks back at Harry. He saw there were students lingering about and saw a classroom nearby that was empty. Once inside the classroom, Severus locks the door as he turns to Harry.

"James decided to humiliate me by that spell because he saw me and Lily spending too much time with each other. He was jealous that Lily chose over me. However he didn't know that Lily was actually helping me to have the courage to ask a boy out that was older than me," Severus explained.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"We had a duel the next day. Lily didn't came until the end where she saw James hitting me with that spell. It was thanks to him that the boy I liked, he was disgusted after seeing me with another thanks to the affects of the spell. It was also right after that mishap, I fucked Albus Dumbledore," Severus said.

"So, Professor Dumbledore was you're final ten?" Harry asked.

"No. I fucked Luicus Malfoy, Bill Weasley…" Severus began as he thought of the others he fucked right after he did Albus.

"What happened after the spell?" Harry asked as he couldn't quite believe that Bill Weasley was fucked by Severus Snape.

"Things went back to normal for me. However there was a rumor going around since then that I was some sort of slut," Severus said. "That's when I started to crave for Albus and that's where we began our secret relationship," he finished.

"But what about….?" Harry was still loss for words that he still couldn't quite believe.

"Voldemort? I gave him false memories of my time with Albus. He was very pleased that he thought I finally tamed Albus. He thought that I was the dominant partner and Albus was the submissive," Severus said snorting.

Harry's eyes widened when Severus said that part. "I read somewhere about those, sir. So you're not the dominant one?" He asked.

Severus shook his head. "However Potter, if you seek me out, I'll be the dominant one in our relationship," he said licking his lips.

Harry didn't say anything as Severus had went towards to him and he pulled him against him as he leans down to kissed.

(End flashback)

\--------

Harry sighed as he lays down on his bed that night as he thought of everything that happened earlier that day. The spell didn't kicked in and it was a good thing too as he didn't want to fuck Ron right now as he was too tired.

He thought about Arthur Weasley on how he would react since his a married man. Would Molly Weasley be upset or angry with him once he enters the burrow? And what about Bill Weasley?

He was newly wed to none other than Fleur DeLacour. They were expecting their first child to be born soon. How will Fleur react to all this?

Harry knew he was in deep trouble as he thought of all the fantasies that he had fantasized. There was one particular person that Harry knew that he would be more humiliated by. 

And that person was none other than Draco Malfoy. The blonde was the one who cast the spell on him. How would he react when he finds out that Harry had fantasized him more than once? Should he tell Severus for help?

Harry sighed in annoyance as he yawns. He'll think about it later, as for now, he needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I'll be updating my last chapter of Naruto next so it will be awhile (possibly) for the next chapter to be up.
> 
> This chapter was a bit longer though than the rest. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Harry and Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is doing Arthur Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)

When Harry went to the burrow the next day, he immediately knew that the whole entire Weasley family knew about his condition.

Fred & George couldn't stopped teasing and Molly finally intervened. However, it was Ginny who was giving him murderous looks. Percy was still working at the ministry of magic and wouldn't come over until within the middle of the week.

Charlie was still in Romania but would come over for a quick visit for two days starting tomorrow. The same goes for Bill as he was still trying to talk to Fleur about Harry.

Harry sighed as he was sharing a room with Hermione this time even though Ron protested. "Honestly Ron, do you want Harry to have sex with you unexpectedly?" Hermione had asked and Ron immediately quieted down.

It wasn't until later that day that the spell finally was kicking in. He was outside with Arthur Weasley as the two spoke about Harry's possibly future career as an auror.

Harry was listening but he couldn't stop staring at the cock that was hidden inside Arthur's pants. He licked his lips and he didn't realized that Arthur had stopped talking and was now staring at him. "It's starting, isn't it?" Arthur asked.

"Mr. Weasley, you're married. I won't do that to you and destroy you're marriage," Harry said shaking his head even though he was beginning to get horny by just looking at Arthur.

"Harry, you know what happens if you and I don't have sex. Besides, Molly and I spoke. I love Molly with all my heart, and she knows that this is something that can't be avoided. You and I aren't having an affair, Harry. You need help and I will give it to you. You're like another son to me," Arthur said.

"Mr. Weasley…." Harry began as he whimpers.

Arthur nodded as he grabs his hand to pull him back into the house. On the way to the master bedroom upstairs, he passed by the kitchen as he caught Molly's eye. Molly immediately knew what was going on and nodded to him quickly.

Once inside the bedroom, Arthur quickly vanishes both of their clothing and attacked Harry's lips in a searing kiss. 

Arthur pushes Harry against the bed as he broke the kiss off and stares into Harry. "This is not you're fault, Harry. If we do this, I would not be blaming you but that damn spell that Draco Malfoy cast upon you," he said.

"But Mr. Weasley, I had fantasized about being with you even before the spell. I just never acted upon it," Harry said calmly.

That statement shouldn't be arousing for Arthur but it was as it made his cock even more hardened if it was possible. Arthur pushes Harry down on the bed as Harry was now laying on his back as he stares right back at him.

"I'm going to ride you, Harry. I'm going to ride you and cum all over you're face," Arthur said as he did a lubricant spell before hovering above Harry's cock.

Harry watches Arthur Weasley slowly goes down as he took Harry's hand to hold his cock steady. Harry moans as soon as he felt his cock entering Arthur's asshole. "Oh fuck…"

Arthur grins as he was fully seated on top of Harry's cock. "Fuck…. I forgot how good it is to ride a cock," Arthur said moaning.

Harry's eyes widened at the revelation. "Who were you with before?" He asked.

"Severus Snape." Harry wanted to say something more, but it died down as Arthur began to go up and down on his cock.

Harry watches Arthur's cock as it hits his tummy every time Arthur goes up and down. It was a good 12-inch cock (Harry thinks) as it was also thick and wide around the edges.

Arthur moans as he felt Harry's hand on his cock as he began to stroke it. "Oh fuck, Harry….!"

Harry stroked and stroked as the only sounds that were in the room were sounds of pleasureable moaning and grunting.

"Stop, Harry, I'm about to cum!" Arthur cries out.

Harry didn't stopped stroking and it wasn't until Arthur that he stopped bouncing on his cock, he moved Harry's hand away and began to stroke it himself.

Harry was disappointed that Arthur stopped bouncing, but he was mesmerized by Arthur's stroking and before he knew it, Arthur grunted and true to his word, he shot his cum all across Harry's face.

Harry tried to catch all of it with his tongue, but couldn't as it just kept spurting out. The taste was bearable as Harry licked his lips to stare at Arthur who was panting quite heavily.

He leans down to kiss Harry on the lips and he was able to taste the cum that he caught. While kissing, Arthur continues to slowly bounced on top of the cock and it was Harry this time who broke off the kiss.

Harry put both of his hands on Arthur's hips as Arthur began to bounce faster again. "Oh fuck! Fuck me, oh fuck!" Harry chanted.

Arthur couldn't help it and pretty soon, he was cuming again undone as he felt Harry also cuming inside of him.

\--------

"We better get up for dinner, Harry," Arthur said as he looked over at his muggle clock.

"I'm so comfy here," Harry protested as he snuggled more farther into Arthur.

Arthur shook his head in amusement. "You can stay for a few more minutes Harry," Arthur said as he let Harry go off of him.

Harry pouted as he watches Arthur get dressed. "We should do this again one time," he said.

"I wish," Arthur murmurs before looking back at Harry. "Don't get too comfy there," he said and he put on his last article of clothing before leaving the room.

Harry sighed as he laid on the bed. Five minutes later, the door opened as Harry looks up and he saw Ron who was blushing bright red. "Mate, did you know you forgot to put the silencing charm?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yea, my room is right across mum and dad's. I was able to hear everything while passing by," Ron said.

"Oh fuck," Harry said groaning. He was wondering on how Arthur is taking it downstairs. And now he wanted to do Ron as he was staring right back at him.

Ron licked his lips as he eyed Harry's naked body. "Uh, after dinner, Harry!" He exclaims as he shut the door quickly and Harry grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night I was watching the final Harry Potter movie so I can get ready for Fantastic Beasts! 
> 
> How was the chapter? Good or bad? Did you guys read my other Harry Potter story?


	6. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round for Arthur and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!!!
> 
> Well, since it's halloween, I thought I'll give you a treat. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as I did in writing the chapter. I wasn't going to update my story today, but eh, it's halloween, so, why not?

When Harry went down to dinner, he saw Arthur setting up the table with Ginny as Ron helped his mother. As soon as he entered the room, everyone stopped on what they were doing.

Molly smiled as soon as she saw him. "Are you alright, Harry dear? He didn't hurt you in any way?" She asked making Harry blushed.

"Mummy!" Ginny cried out.

"What? Arthur may have hurt him," Molly said giving a stern look at Arthur.

""He didn't, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said looking at Arthur who smiled back.

Ginny muttered something to herself before leaving the room. "Ginny's a bit upset about the whole ordeal," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded as he couldn't blame her. "Well, Ron, could you go get Fred & George? I'll look for Ginny, she's probably with Hermione. Harry, you can stay here with Arthur and help him with the table," Molly said as she and Ron left.

"Harry, I spoke to Ron before you came down and told him to do what you want from him," Arthur said as he was looking at Harry.

Harry was going forward to him as Arthur was backed up against the sink. "I want to suck you before dinner, Arthur. Please?" He pleaded as he knelt down.

Arthur nodded as he looks down to watch Harry fumble with his pants opening. He groans as he felt the cold air hitting his cock that came out freely. "Call me 'daddy,' Harry," Arthur said suddenly. 

Harry looks up at him who was staring down right at him with eyes filled with lust. "Daddy," Harry said as he licks the tip of the mushroom head cock before holding it in his hand and taking it all in in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!!!" Arthur cries out as he held onto the countertop for support.

Harry muttered something through his sucking that made Arthur moan in pleasure. "Fuck, baby…" 

Harry made his bopping faster as he sucked harder and faster making Arthur either groan or moan in pleasure. Neither of the two heard a moaning noise from behind as they were too busy with each other.

"Oh fuck, Harry, I'm cuming…!" Arthur cried out as he put his hand on top of Harry's head so that he can continue to deepthroat him.

Pretty soon, Harry was able to taste the cum coming out from Arthur's cock and into his mouth. He swallowed every dropped before licking Arthur's cock clean and tucking it away.

Harry stood up so that he can kiss Arthur on the lips. Arthur eagerly accepted it as the two kissed heatedly. Arthur moans as he was able to taste the cum that was still lingering inside Harry's mouth.

However, the spell was broken off when they heard a groan coming from behind them. Well, Harry's back was behind that person as Harry turned and Arthur's eyes widened in shocked.

"How long have you three been there?" Arthur asked as he eyed George's cock that was freely out and was dripping with cum.

George smiled at his father. "Long enough, right Fred?" He asked looking at his twin brother who nodded as Ron was staring at them silently.

"I didn't know you were so hung, dad," Fred said as George put away his cock.

"Thick and wide also," Harry replied licking his lips.

"Oh yea? Well, I think Bill and Charlie are the same as dad here, but not sure about our Ronnie here," George said.

"And how do you know about their cocks, George?" Arthur asked as he continued on preparing the table.

"I walked in on them before while they were changing. Wouldn't mind giving you a go, dad," George said winking as he put away his cock.

"George…." Arthur began scolding but stopped as soon as he saw Ron looking at Harry.

Ron fidgeted nervously. "My cock is much smaller and isn't quite hung," he said.

Harry was about to say something but got interrupted by Ginny, Hermione and Molly. "I'm starving, let's go eat dinner everyone," Molly said as she looks at the table and saw that it was barely half done. "Arthur! What have you been doing?" She asked looking at him.

Arthur was about to say something but it was Harry who interrupted. "It's my fault, Mrs. Weasley. I needed help with something and we both got distracted. I'll help finish up," Harry said.

Molly nodded in understanding. "It's fine, dear. I try not to use magic often so that we can do it the muggle way," She said sighing as she flicked her wand and the whole table was set with the food. 

"Now, whose hungry?" Arthur asked smiling.

\--------

After dinner, George wanted to fuck his dad desperately that Arthur hesitantly agreed while Molly stayed with Ginny and Hermione so that she can talk to Ginny.

However, prior to the fucking, Arthur was in Ron's room as he spoke to Ron and Harry. "Incest is common here in the Wizarding World, Harry. As long as you don't get married," Arthur explained.

"But you're married and Mrs. Weasley is fine with it," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, Molly did had sex with Bill and Charlie before. As long as the other party agrees on what you're doing, and it is fine. The law states you can do so that nobody will feel left out of doing it," Arthur explained.

"I do want to do you, Harry, I just think you might feel dissatisfied with me," Ron explained.

Arthur was quiet for a moment as he looked between the two. "Harry, would you mind waiting to do it tomorrow night? I think Ron would be better if the two of you does it with Bill," he said.

Harry fidgeted on where he sat. "I think the spell is dying down for tonight since I'm not looking at either of you sexually," he said.

Arthur nodded as he looks at Ron and Harry. "You two should get to bed, then. The two of you have of a big day tomorrow," he said.

"Yea," Ron said solemnly as Arthur gave him a hug.

"Good night, Ron," Harry said slowly as he looks over at Arthur. "Good night…..daddy," he said winking as he heard Arthur groan before leaving the room.

However, when he was in bed, Harry saw that Hermione didn't came in and thought she was possibly sleeping with Ginny that night.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a loud shout coming from the wall and then thumping. Harry groans as he thought Arthur and George forgot the silencing spell.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck!" George was chanting.

Harry sighed as he put his hand under the covers and decided to wank during the session. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? The next time I'll update is probably before the weekend or on the weekend, no promises though.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!!!


	7. Instructing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has sex with Ron and Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I was updating my "Potter Family" series and the one I was writing was a bit difficult for me to write.
> 
> I hope this will satisfy your needs!

The next morning Harry couldn't quite look at neither Arthur nor George when he went down for breakfast. The day went on normally as Harry would speak to Ron and Hermione about school and quidditch.

Something was up with Hermione as Harry could see she kept fidgeting or she tries not to look at neither Ginny nor Mrs. Weasley. It was the same way as he was doing to Arthur and George….

Harry gaped at the sudden realization. However before he can say something, Arthur had called out to him. "Harry, Bill is here with Fleur! Severus is here as well!" 

"Why is Professor Snape here?" Ron asked curiously as Harry shrugged and the group went inside.

They saw Bill and Severus in the living room but Fleur was nowhere to be seen. "I'll go see if she's in the kitchen helping," Hermione said suddenly as she quickly left the group of men alone.

"Professor Snape, I wasn't expecting you here," Harry said as he and Ron sat on the couch while Severus sat at the chair beside Harry and Bill sat opposite of him.

"Albus told me to see if you were okay and needed anything," Severus explained.

Harry shook his head. "The Weasley's have been helpful to me," he said.

"Dad told me about your predicament, Harry. I managed to tell Fleur that you needed help and she understood," Bill said.

"The two of you will be doing it tonight?" Severus asked as he hid his jealousy.

"With Ron here as well," Bill replied making Ron blushed in embarrassment.

"I do hope you're using protection, Mr. Potter," Severus said.

"When I do remember, of course," Harry replied blushing a bit.

"What will we be doing?" Ron asked.

"Fucking in both ends of him," Bill replied as Ron blushed again at the thought.

\--------

The whole day went by smoothly as the first as Severus went back later in the afternoon. Harry was talking with Bill near the shed of Arthur's on how he felt on fucking Severus before.

"It was a bit awkward, really. He was Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor. Headmaster Dumbledore put us somewhere secretly where no one could disturbed us," Bill explained.

"But Professor Snape told me that there was a rumor going around," Harry said.

"I think it had something to do with your father," Bill replied as he fidgeted. "Severus told him he wanted to do him but I think he got rejected," he said.

"But I thought you have to do it or you'll loose your mind?" Harry asked.

"He did loose his mind and it was during that time where James told everyone he was a slut. Severus wanted to go to Voldemort and let him take care of the problem but Dumbledore stopped him in time," Bill explained.

"But what about me and Professor Lukas? I rejected him but I didn't loose my mind," Harry said.

"I think it has to be the other way around, Harry. There's so much we don't know about this spell," Bill said sighing.

"I know. I just hoped I don't loose my mind either," Harry said as Bill nodded in agreement.

\--------

It was finally night and Harry found himself in Bill's old bedroom as he, Ron and Bill were all naked on the bed. Bill was instructing Ron as Harry was sucking Ron's cock in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Bill! It feels so amazing," Ron said moaning as Harry sucked him harder, faster and deeper.

"That's it, Harry. You're such a cock sucker, aren't you? Do you want to ride on Ron, Harry?" Bill asked as he was trying his best on dirty talk.

The image must have been too much for Ron as Ron shouted out and he came inside Harry's mouth who tried to drink all that was given him.

"Oh fuck…." Ron said moaning out as he watches Harry licked his cock clean before the both of them slumped down on the bed.

"You aren't done yet, Harry," Bill said as he slapped his ass. "Ron's resting for the moment but I want you down on all fours so I can penetrate you," he said.

Harry moaned through pleasure as he felt Bill slapped his ass again. "You can rest after I'm done penetrating you," Bill said.

Harry nodded as he put his ass in the air for Bill. Bill licked his lips at the sight. "So eager," he muttered and without any warning, Bill plunges his cock right in making Harry cry out.

"Oh fuck!!!"

Luckily there was a silencing spell around the room or else Harry's voice would had been heard. When Bill plunged in, Harry thought it would had hurt even more then it did. However, Bill must have prepared himself during his sucking with Ron.

Ron was watching a few feet away from them as he watches Bill moving in and out of Harry's ass. It must be pleasureable if it could make Harry moan uncontrollably, Ron thought as he could see a bit of Bill's cock coming out before going back in.

The noises that the two were making was….erotic. The bed was moving with each time of their thrusting, the slapping of skin-against-skin, the constant moaning.

Ron couldn't help it as he was watching like a porn movie. He moved his hand toward his cock so that he can stroke it while watching Bill and Harry.

When Bill was thrusting in and out of Harry, Harry has his eyes closed, panting breathlessly as he imagined that it was Severus. Severus with his juicy meat cock thrusting in and out as he stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusting….

Harry yelled out as he came on Bill's hand. He heard a moan and he thought it was Bill who came, but he could still feel Bill pounding into him slowly.

A minute later, he felt Bill's seed inside of him as Bill groans in pleasure. He slowly pulls out off Harry who whimpered at the sudden loss.

The two slumped down on the bed as they were both panting quite heavily. "That….that was fucking amazing," Harry said.

"Fucking with Severus is probably most amazingly, Harry," Bill said smiling as he looked at him.

Harry chuckled lightly. "Yea it is," he said winking as he thought back about the sex with Dumbledore and Severus.

"Are you ready Ron to take him? You'll be letting Harry ride you," Bill said licking his lips.

Harry looks over at Ron and saw that his cock was still sticky with white liquid. He realized that the moan he heard earlier came from Ron. He grinned at the thought.

"Yea, I'm ready as soon as Harry is," Ron said and Harry nodded eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the Pacquiao fight! Anyone going to watch it?
> 
> Well anyway, how was the chapter? Yay or nay? I have a next story idea for my next HP story and hopefully I'll go through with it. 
> 
> There's another story that I want to write for my "Potter Family" series so I might do that one next. See yea next week guys! AND awesome, 141 kudos!!! cookies for everyone!


	8. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to do Draco next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Thank you everyone for the 162 kudos and almost 9400 hits! I can't believe this story became an awesome story that everyone almost likes! I hope you continue to read it!
> 
> Here is the next long chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy it! I wasn't going to update today, but since I'll be watching "Doctor Strange" later on, why not?

Harry was moaning as he bounces up and down on Ron's cock who was stroking Harry's cock in each of his bouncing. 

The two were in absolute heaven as Bill watches the show nearby as he too was itching to stroke his own cock. He decided against it as he wanted Harry's mouth on it instead.

Ron was thrusting up eagerly as he knew that the both of them were close to cuming. "Oh fuck Harry, oh fuck…." 

"I'm cuming Ron, I'm cuming!" Harry cried out as the two came onto each other at the same time.

The two heard a whimper coming from Bill as neither didn't want to get up. They were slumped on the bed against each other as Harry didn't want to feel the loss of Ron's cock.

"Ha…Harry, you have to suck me, please…." Bill whimpered out.

Ron and Harry looked over and saw that Bill was fidgeting on his seat. Harry shook his head in amusement as he got off of Ron's cock who sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry love. I'll be back," Harry said as he kisses Ron before heading over to Bill.

\--------

The week had went by slowly as Harry only had sex with Arthur and Ron the most before the week had gone by and they were now on the train to go back to Hogwarts. 

Harry had bumped into Draco on the train as they were buying snacks. He wanted to ask how Severus was and to either suck him off or ride him, but he knew he couldn't do neither of those things right there.

"You alright there, Potter?" Draco asked smirking as his two cronies laughed.

Harry bit his tongue so that he couldn't say anything as the three Slytherins left. "Anything on the trolley, dear?" The lady asked.

Harry got what he wanted before returning back to his friends.

\--------

Before Harry knew it, he was sitting in the Great Hall about to eat dinner as he was looking at the staff table. "Where's Professor Lukas?" Harry asked Hermione who sat beside him.

"I don't know," Hermione said frowning as Dumbledore stood up to the podium.

"Welcome back from winter break, everyone! I hope all of you had a good one. There are a few changes that I would like to address…" Albus began but the doors of the Great Hall opened with a bang.

"This is ridiculous, Albus! How can you fire me on such short noticed?" Professor Lukas asked sneering as he held the paper in his hand.

There were murmurs all around him as Professor Dumbledore got down from the podium to go and talk to him on the floor. "Everything was explained on the paper, Dimitri," Albus said as Lukas winced when Albus said his first name.

"You have no proof!" Lukas snapped as he saw Harry starring back right at him. "You! This is all your fault!" He exclaimed.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do you want me to escort him out on the grounds, Albus?" A voice asked.

Harry looked as so did everyone else as they were looking at Kingsley Shacklebolt and Horace Slughorn. "Yes if you would. I'm sorry about all this," Albus said.

"It's this pedophile who should be apologizing to the victims," Kingsley said as he and Horace escorted Lukas out.

Albus sighed as he returned to the podium. "'Pedophile?' You think he raped someone that was here during winter break?" Ron asked Harry unhappily.

"I don't know mate," Harry said shaking his head as he would go and speak to Dumbledore either tonight or tomorrow.

"And why was he accusing you, Harry?" Seamus asked as Harry didn't know either.

The room was silent as Albus began his speech again. "Before I was interrupted, Professor Lukas has been fired due to allegations by students over the coursed of winter break," he explained as talking began in the Great Hall.

"In due of short noticed, Professor Severus Snape will be taking over his Defense Against The Dark Arts classes and Professor Horace Slughorn will take over Potions," Albus said.

There was talking again among the students but most students began yelling out.

"This is like sixth year all over again!"

"Who accused Professor Lukas?"

"Where's the proof? We need proof!"

Some of the students near Harry was staring at him as he shrunk down in his seat as he tries to hide.

"SILENCE!" Albus shouted out as students quieted down. "All of it is confidential, I assure you. Everything has been taken care of. The students who accused Professor Lukas would be coming back soon privately," he said.

"What about Harry Potter? There's a rumor going around about a spell. Professor Lukas was accusing him about something!"

Harry wanted to strangle Draco at the moment if it weren't for the fact he wanted to have sex with him. 

"A rumor is a rumor, don't believe anything that you hear. Now, for Kingsley Shacklebolt, he is here for students who still wishes to pursue in auror training by the end of the year," Albus explained.

"We should do it, mate!" Ron said smiling at Harry who smiled back.

"If anyone wants to go and see him, go to his office hours in the afternoon till curfew. He is only here on Monday and Wednesday's. Now, if that is everything, let's eat!" Albus said with a smile.

\--------

"Is it true, Harry? That you were hit by a lust spell?" Seamus asked as he caught up with him after dinner.

"Where did you heard that?" Harry asked.

"A group of Slytherins that I passed by before coming to dinner. I wasn't too sure until now," Seamus said.

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy heading to the nearest bathroom. "I need to ask someone about something, Seamus. I'll talk to you later," he said as he quickly left before Seamus could say anything.

\--------

Harry warded the bathroom as soon as he went inside and he heard a door closing from one of the stalls. "Malfoy! I need to speak with you!" He exclaimed.

"Potter! You dickhead! What you followed me for this time?" Draco asked angrily.

"It's because of you! You and that stupid spell you did! It's because of that that I want to have sex with you," Harry snapped.

It was as if time was frozen as there was silence in the bathroom until Harry heard a flushed as the door opened as Draco came out. "Never Potter. I will never have sex with you," he said disgustingly as he went over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Malfoy…." 

"No!" Draco snapped as he turns to look at Harry. "Now get out off my way before I stun you," he said.

Harry stared at him before complying to the request. He watches Draco unwarded the bathroom as he turns away to walk towards his dormitory.

Harry sighed in defeat as he fell on the ground. What was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Did you guys saw the movie "Doctor Strange" yet?
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter should be up somewhere this week. I wanted to do another one for election day tomorrow, but I don't hint I'll have time to finish writing it today....


	9. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!!!
> 
> Happy Veterans Day! Thank you for your service!
> 
> Here is the next chapter of the story! I wanted to post it yesterday, but I waited today so that you guys could have a treat on this special day.
> 
> Also, for anon reviewers, if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't comment on my stories or any story. It's really hurtful. Some stories may not be best or good like other stories and doesn't have much kudos or reviews, but we try and to be able to have fun in writing.
> 
> Now, onto the story!

It's been two days since Harry's encounter with Draco Malfoy. Sure he had seen him in classes, but he never spoke to him. Harry hadn't had sex either and he was itching for some action with a certain blonde haired boy.

The spell was also making him want to have sex with Professor Horace Slughorn but Harry was afraid that he would get rejected. Yesterday he held back and it was fine until today.

He had snapped and didn't obeyed Severus when Professor Snape told the students of his class to do something during his lecture. Severus had enough of Harry's behavior as he had heard what happened yesterday during Potions.

"All of you, practice that spell until the end of the class time. If anyone leaves, I will know," Severus said as he muttered a monitoring spell in the classroom. "I'll be bringing Potter to the headmaster's office," he said.

Harry protested against Severus. "I'm sorry, Professor, it won't happen again!" 

Severus growls in annoyance as he did a hexed wandless to make Harry silenced. There was laughter and outrage all around as Severus grabbed Harry by the arm to pull him away.

"Have fun you two!" A voice called out.

Severus felt Harry tensed up but chose not to say anything as of now.

\--------

Upon arriving in the office, the both of them saw Horace Slughorn talking with Dumbledore. "Severus, shouldn't you be teaching right now?" Albus asked as he stopped the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I'm fed up of Potter's behavior as of lately," Severus said seething.

"Severus, is he hexed?" Horace asked shocked as he stared at Harry who wanted to get out off there.

"I have no other choice. He didn't want to come with me," Severus explained.

"His behavior has been weird lately, Albus. Yesterday he wasn't sociable at all during class and he messed up an easy potion," Horace said worriedly.

Albus nodded, "Horace, I'm afraid we have to continue this conversation next time," he said. Horace nodded at him before leaving the group without another word.

Severus undid the hexed as Harry was able to speak freely. "That was uncalled for!" He exclaimed staring at Severus.

"It was completely necessary," Severus said calmly.

Just then, a flash of light caught Severus eye as he looked at his wand. He growls, "I'll leave Potter to you, Albus. One of my students is trying to ditched class," he said. 

Albus nodded and Severus left quickly before either could say a word to him. 

"Sir, I could…" Harry began but didn't finished as he felt his clothes disappear. He looks down and saw that he was naked and when he looked up to see Albus, he too was naked on the chair.

"Harry, my dear, why not sit on my lap?" Albus suggested.

"No, I can't," Harry said trembling as the spell was kicking in again.

Albus quickly warded the room before looking at Harry. "Sit on my cock, Harry. That's an order," he said.

Harry sighed as he couldn't disobey an order as he slowly went towards Albus and he saw that he was already holding his cock steady for him. "With all the sex you did, I'm sure you don't need to be prepared," he said.

Harry wanted to protest but decided against it as he hovered on top of Albus cock before slowly impaling himself down. Albus put his other hand on Harry's hips to help him go down as he pulled his other hand slowly away.

Slowly Harry went down and he heard a moan from Albus as soon as the tip of his cock was fully inside. Albus couldn't take it any longer as he grabbed the other side of Harry's hips and he pushed him down roughly making him scream.

"Oh fuck!!!"

Albus began to help Harry move up and down as he too was thrusting upwards as they move in sync. 

"Oh fuck, Albus, oh fuck!" Harry Potter was moaning and chanting as he rode Albus cock as if he couldn't get enough of it. Albus chair kept of moving during the thrusting as if it could fall down any minute.

Albus thrust and thrust as he wanted to hear the noises that Harry was making. Harry was close to cuming as he grabbed his cock without knowing and began to stroke it in time.

"Oh baby, yes. Fuck yes," Albus moans out as Harry held onto the chair as he went up and down.

The moaning increased as the speed went harder and faster. Pretty soon, the both of them was cuming at the same time. 

Harry was panting as he had his head on Albus shoulder as Albus was holding him. Harry didn't want to leave Albus cock as the sex made him go back to his usual self again.

"Feeling better?" Albus asked softly as he kissed Harry's shoulder.

"It was what I needed," Harry replied.

"I figured as much. You've been withholding sex and the spell was making you insane, am I right?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded solmenly. "It was fine yesterday, but today, I just…" he began but shook his head sighing.

"What brought this on, Harry? You know you have to have sex with ten different males to wear it off," Albus said.

"I know, but the spell wants me to do Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

"I see," Albus muttered as he finally knew what brought this on.

"Draco Malfoy will never have sex with me, Albus. He had assured that and I will soon go insane again," Harry said frightened.

"Don't worry, Harry. I will think of something. As of now, who do you want to have sex with?" Albus asked.

"Professor Slughorn," Harry replied blushing a bit.

"I'm sure Horace will be flattered and be pleased by the fact. You have no problem with him, Harry," Albus said.

"That's a relief," Harry said.

Now that Albus know what was bothering Harry, he needed a chat with Severus and hopefully he can somehow get his godson to have sex with Harry. In any way necessary, he hopes he succeeds. If not, they may have to force him with a little help of a potion….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it, good or bad? Next chapter should hopefully be up on Monday if I write it during the weekend.
> 
> Also, for anon reviewers, I may not be good at English writing but I love writing and will continue to write even if I do have grammar issues. I'm no English major nor I never used Latin before until now. It was my first time using it.
> 
> Sorry about my rambling! Just 1 week until "Fantastic Beasts!" Whose excited?! I bought a 2017 calendar of the movie!!!


	10. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with Draco Malfoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! It took me like, four hours to write this chapter because the first time I wrote it, I didn't liked where it was going. I had to delete it at least twice before I was satisfied with this chapter. Took me almost the whole night last night and half of today to write it. Yea, that's how hard it was for me to come up with this chapter.

Harry was being pounded by behind as he clutched onto the desk that was in front of him. He was in the Potion classroom being fucked by none other than Horace Slughorn, the both of them were naked all the way down. 

 

Harry held onto the desk as he didn’t want to let go. Skin against skin as he was being penetrated by a rather large cock. He closed his eyes as he feels the pleasure that was going through him. He didn’t want it to stop as he wanted Horace to go faster or harder. 

 

He didn’t realized he said it out loud as Horace obliged his request. Harry moans at the sudden pace of changed. Harry spread his legs even more wider than he could so that Horace could have a better way to pound into him.

 

Harry didn’t stopped fucking himself on Horace cock as Horace continues to thrust in and out. “Oh fuck, I’m cuming, professor, I’m cuming…!” Harry cries as Horace continues his pounding and it wasn’t until a pound later that Harry came on the desk with a shout.

 

Harry heard a quiet grunt from behind as he suddenly felt warm liquid down his arse. Harry panted quite heavily as he felt Horace slowly takes out his cock from his behind as he sat on the chair tiredly. “T-That was intense,” Horace muttered as Harry stood up slowly. 

 

“The night isn’t over yet, daddy,” Harry said licking his lips as he watches Horace cock hardened once again.

 

“Fuck….” Horace muttered as he watches Harry go hover above his cock as he was sitting down on the chair. Harry slowly goes down on him as Horace steadies his cock. The both of them moaned at the contact as soon as the tip was inside of Harry.

 

“Shit,” Harry muttered as Horace took out his hand from his cock. Without any warning at all, Harry took all of his cock as he went down in one go making Horace shout out in surprised.

 

Horace Slughorn was chanting uncurrent words as he was lost in pleasure as Harry bounces on his cock, up and down. “Fuck me, oh fuck me…!” Horace began to thrust upward as Harry went up on his bouncing.

 

Harry couldn’t help but scream out loud as he was being pulverized by Horace Slughorn while he was riding on him. “YES! Oh fuck, yes!!!”

 

“Fuck baby, fuck yes…”

 

The chair was creaking and Harry was afraid that it could break any minute with the rough pounding and bouncing that the two of them were going. If anyone was to come inside the classroom right now, he/she would be seeing two men fucking like rabbits on the chair.

 

“I’m cuming daddy, I’m cuming…!”

 

Horace groans as he came inside Harry for the second time that night as Harry followed right after. Horace slumped down on the chair as Harry leaned his head on Horace’s shoulder. “I-If we were going to do a third time again, Harry, I need rest. I’m not as young as you are, my dear,” he said.

 

Harry sighed as he kisses Horace’s shoulder. “I thought Slytherins like a challenge, sir? You don’t want to beat Severus in his own game?” He asked.

 

“Don’t tempt me, Harry,” Horace said slowly.

 

Harry chuckled, “It was worth a shot,” he said as Horace didn’t argue with that.

 

\--------

 

It was almost ten o’clock when Harry left the classroom with his invisibility cloak around him. He had cum four times with Horace Slughorn and his legs felt all wobbly at the moment as he slowly goes towards the Gryffindor Tower.

 

When he turned the corner, he had to stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Albus Dumbledore down in his knees as he was licking the cum out off Severus own cock. He watched as Albus stood up slowly and kissed Severus on the lips.

 

Severus moans at the contact as he could taste himself inside Albus mouth as Albus puts his cock away. “I have to speak to Horace about leaving the damn door opened where anyone could just walked in on seeing them,” he said unhappily.

 

Harry blushed as soon as he heard that. Were they too careless for even forgetting to close the door? “Don’t be too hard on him, Severus. It was well worth seeing them like that in the end, isn’t it?” Albus asked as he looks over at Harry slowly.

 

Severus sighed as he didn’t saw the look that he gave to Harry. “We still have to figure out what to do with my godson,” he said.

 

“I have an idea but I think we need to bring Harry into this conversation,” Albus said. Severus was a bit bewildered as he watches Albus take off the invisibility cloak from Harry. 

 

“Harry! Eavesdropping again, are we?” Severus asked angrily.

 

“Your cock was tempting to suck after Albus cleaned you off, sir,” Harry said licking his lips.

 

Severus sighed. “Didn’t you have enough orgasms for one night?” He asked.

 

“Not really,” Harry replied teasingly as Severus glared at him.

 

“We need to bring Harry back to Gryffindor Tower before anyone catches him out off curfew,” Albus began, “however, I want to discuss Draco Malfoy on the way back there,” he added.

 

“Why not just drag Malfoy to the classroom and let me fuck him there?” Harry suggested.

 

“That’s rape if he isn’t willing to do so, Harry,” Severus said as Harry frowns. 

 

“A love potion?” He suggested again.

 

The two men stopped walking as they both looked at Harry. “That’s not a bad idea, Harry,” Severus said nodding.

 

“Severus, do you think Horace has any Amortentia in his stock right now?” Albus asked.

 

Severus thought about it for a moment. “I believe he may have at least two Amortentia right now, I'm sure Horace wouldn't noticed it gone. It’s risky though if it’s with the spell,” he said.

 

“We have no other choice, Severus. I’m sure you have the antidote?” Albus asked.

 

Severus nodded. “Just remember: the effects combined for Amortentia and libidine potestatem will be different. We just need to come up with a plan now on how to get Draco alone,” he added.

 

“Actually, I have plan,” Albus said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the sex between Harry and Horace? Was it any good? That was giving me difficulty. The next chapter should be up this Friday before I go to Vegas. Unless I get side tracked again...


	11. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Severus has some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Here is the next chapter of the story! I was going to update this story tomorrow before I leave for Vegas, but I decided to update today since tonight is the premiere of Fantastic Beasts! Anyone will be watching it tonight? I hope the wait was worth it for the chapter.

Severus groans as soon as his head hit against the wall of the headmaster's chambers. Albus had pushed him as soon as they entered the room and the two were kissing heatedly.

Severus snaked his hand downward to where Albus cock was hiding behind his trousers as he squeezed through the fabric. Albus moaned through the kiss as Severus began to stroke it slowly.

Albus stopped the kiss as their mouths were still mere inches apart as they were starting to breathe heavily. "Stop Severus. If you continue on doing that, I'll cum within my pants," he said.

"That's the whole point, isn't it?" Severus asked huskily as he continues his stroking.

"Severus…."

Severus hand was stopped by Albus as Albus stares at him. "I know you're horny after Harry caught us, but I assure you, once on the bed, you can have me," Albus said licking his lips.

Severus had no argument with that as he quickly did a spell with his wand to let it disappear their clothing as Severus kissed Albus again so that he can be pushed back against the bed.

Severus slowly moves Albus on the bed without breaking the kiss. He had to stop the kiss momentarily so that he can use his wand to do a spell of lubrication on Albus cock before putting away his wand.

"S-Shouldn't I prepare you first?" Albus stammered as he broke the kiss and was staring at Severus.

"No need. I'm used to having your cock," Severus said as he hovered above Albus's cock before slowly going down.

Albus watches with lustful eyes as the tip of his cock slowly went inside Severus arse. The two of them moaned at the contact as Albus put his hands on the sides of Severus so that he can help steady him.

Severus licked his lips as the contact of Albus cock went inside him fully as Albus gasped in pleasure. Severus moans as he was now fully seated on Albus cock as he wiggled his arse to make Albus moan.

Severus smirked as he put his hands on top of Albus's chest to help him go up and then he slammed himself down.

The bed was creaking every time Severus rode on Albus cock. He was indeed pulverizing Albus as the old man was moaning hysterically as Severus was doing it rougher than usual. 

During his moaning, Albus saw that Severus cock was already leaking with pre-cum. He was drooling at the sight of it so he took his finger to swipe the cum off of his cock, making Severus groan.

"Oh fuck…."

Albus put his finger in his mouth to lick the cum off and he heard the both of them moan. Severus pace began to go faster and pretty soon the both of them were cuming at the same time.

Severus slumped down on top of Albus as he looks at him. Albus cock was still inside Severus as the two kissed making Severus groan. He could taste the cum in his mouth.

It was Albus who broke off the kiss as he stares at him. "Go lay down on your stomach, love. I want to pound into you," he said.

Severus shook his head. "This is all for you tonight, Albus. I'll do the work," he said.

"You must be tired though," Albus said.

"Not too tired to make you feel it tomorrow," Severus said as he got off of Albus cock.

Albus made a noise before turning around. "Don't forget the potion," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it in the morning," Severus said as he lined his cock up against Albus arse before slowly pushing in.

The two moaned as the tip of Severus cock was finally inside Albus. Albus held onto the headboard for anticipation as Severus pushes his cock.

"Fuck…." Albus groans out. He always felt so full during anal sex. Severus favorite position was riding but it was different if you've done it so many times.

Albus shouted out as Severus found his spot. "Found it," he muttered as he began to move. 

Severus began to pound into him and out in a steady pace before Albus began to beg for it. "Harder, faster…"

Severus speed increased as he was pushing Albus against the headboard as he tries to hold on. The bed was creaking loudly and even though no one will come into his quarters, he was afraid that one will investigate with all the noises that they were making.

“Fuck yes!” Albus shouted out as Severus held onto his hips while he was pounding into him. It was flesh against flesh as the noises were smacks of Severus balls going into Albus’s arse.

Smack, smack, smack….

“Oh fuck, Severus. I’m cuming again!” Albus cried out.

Severus pounded into him with a furious pace as Albus cock was already leaking with cum and drips of it was falling onto the bed. “Cum baby, I want your cum onto your bed,” Severus said as he increased his pace again.

Albus moans as he couldn’t quite thought on how Severus was having the strength in speed and fucking. “P-Please….”

Severus smirked as he just continued thrusting and before he knew it, Albus shouted out with a loud cry as he came on the bed. Severus soon followed after him as he collapsed on top of Albus back, panting heavily.

“T-That was incredible,” Albus muttered as Severus moved to the left side of Albus so that he wasn’t hurting him with his weight.

“It was indeed,” Severus agreed.

“I wouldn’t mind if Harry chooses you in the end, Severus,” Albus said slowly.

“Albus?” Severus asked confused as he looks at him.

“Remember before, you almost chose Bill over me in the end? I’m sure Harry will choose you,” Albus said smiling.

“He can choose Arthur since the two also have loads of sex,” Severus said.

“Yes but his married, remember Severus? Besides, I’m old and you need someone young and fit to be with you,” Albus said.

“You aren’t old, Albus,” Severus said as Albus snorted. 

“My time will come, love. I want you to be happy, and I want you to be with Harry Potter, no matter what the circumstances,” Albus said.

Severus didn’t say anything as he went towards Albus to kiss him on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? The next chapter will hopefully be up on Monday possibly, if I have the chance to write it during the weekend in Vegas. If not, probably on Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Very sad on Albus and Severus, right? I hope you didn't have tissues with you. :3


	12. Getting Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco serves his detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> So I started writing this chapter on Saturday night while I was in Vegas but I didn't had time to finished it until now. It was totally worth the wait, wasn't it? Enjoy the next chapter! Here is a chapter for Draco/Harry fans!

Draco Malfoy followed Severus Snape to his office for a detention. He wasn't brewing a potion for detention which was good for him. However, it did sucked that he had to miss dinner because he was writing lines until the end.

Damn Potter! It wasn't even his fault in the first place! He saw Potter trying to put something in his cup and he did a spell right away where the cup exploded. It all started at the start of potions about where Severus had entered the classroom and saw the remaining pieces of the cup on the floor and the spilled drink.

Severus even took away house points from his own house! He had fumed over it, which was a mistake which got him the detention and more house points taken away. Damn Potter. It should had been him and not the other way around! 

Draco sighed as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk where a piece of parchment was waiting for him. He even saw two cups of tea in front.

"You can get one, Draco. Potter didn't let you finished your tea," Severus said as he sat opposite.

"Thanks Uncle Severus," Draco murmurs as he took one of the cups and sipped it. "What should I write, sir?" He asked.

"You must write: 'Do Not Get Caught Next Time' until dinner has ended," Severus said slowly.

Draco growls slowly but nodded as he took a sip of his tea. "This tea is good," he commented as he began to write.

Severus didn't say anything as he watches his godson do his detention. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door as Draco just continued writing his lines while drinking tea.

"Enter," Severus said as the door opened.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Potter's voice said startling Draco.

Draco's cock hardened in his trousers for some reason and he was horrified by the fact as Potter came inside. 

Draco turns to sneer at him but instead he gaped on what Potter was wearing. He wasn't wearing the tradition Wizarding clothing, but instead, he wore tight jeans and shirt. 

"Potter, what you wearing?!" 

Harry turns to look at Draco. "You like?" He asked winking.

"Fuck no!" Draco lies.

Harry laughed as he turns back to Severus as the two were talking again. Draco watches in amusement as neither of the two were arguing. Plus, did Potter just leaned towards Severus against the desk as if he wants to kissed him?!

That shouldn't had made him feel intrigued or horny at all! He looks back at the tea and then at the other two as he saw Severus looking at him.

"You spiked my drink!" Draco accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus said huffing.

Harry licked his lips as he walked slowly towards Draco as he moves his chair so that he can sit on top of his lap.

"Get off of me, Potter!" Draco snarls but he didn't do anything.

Harry sniggered as he vanishes all their clothing including Severus. Draco gasped as Harry moves and he was now sitting on his cock. 

Draco moaned as his whole entire cock was now sheathed inside of Harry. "Fuck Potter…"

Harry smirked as he wiggles his arse making Draco gasped again. "Let's make a show for Severus, shall we?" He asked huskily.

"If you want to give a show, I'll pound into you if you hold onto the desk facing Severus," Draco suggested as he didn’t know why he suggested that in the first place.

"Mmm, after I ride you," Harry said lustfully as he began to bounce up and down.

Severus began to stroke his own cock as he watches his godson and Harry go right to it. Draco held onto Harry's hips as he thrusted up to meet Harry's bouncing.

"Oh fuck yea…." Harry moans as he has his head thrown back in pleasure as he moves.

Draco closes his own eyes as he too moans every time his cock hits Harry's sweet spot. It had been quite awhile since he had sex with anyone. The last time he'd been with anyone was with Blaise Zabini.

Draco opens his eyes as he saw Harry's cock go up and down in time with Harry. He went to touch it with his hand making Harry gasped.

Draco licks his lips as he begun to stroke it at a fast paced. The only sounds in the room right now was skin against skin and the constant of moaning, groaning and gasping.

There was a grunt that neither Draco nor Harry heard it as Severus Snape had came on his hand while he was watching the both of them. 

“Ah fuck, fuck, fuck…” Harry chanted as he was speeding up his pace. 

Pretty soon, both of them came with a loud cry as Harry’s cum came onto Draco’s hand and Draco moaned at the feeling of his cum inside Harry. Harry was panting hard as he slumped down against Draco who hugged him around his arms tiredly.

“I have no idea on what I am doing here,” Draco murmurs as he was talking about on why he was having sex with Potter in the first place.

Harry chuckles as he looks at Draco as he leans down to kiss him on the lips. The two kissed until Draco was the one who stopped it. “We are leaving someone out,” he said as the two turns to look back at Severus who was panting at the sight.

Harry grins as he looks at Draco. “Do you want to have a threesome with anal sex?” He asked.

Draco’s cock hardened at the idea inside Harry who smirked. “You don’t regret doing any of this, do you, Draco?” Harry asked.

Draco huffed as he moves his lap making Harry moaned. “Does that answer your question? I want to be here but at the same time, I don’t want to. I have to go home this weekend really quick as my father wants to introduced me to someone,” he said annoyed.

“I have an antidote potion that will help with this…” Severus began but Draco shook his head.

“I don’t want to forget about this. I’ll just have to give my father a false memory if he does uses legilimency on me,” Draco said.

Severus was worried but he didn’t say anything else as Harry got up from his lap. “We can worry about Draco’s situation later on. We only have a total of thirty minutes until dinner is over,” Harry said as he had looked at the tempus.

Severus nodded as he got up and looked over at his godson. “Have you ever did anal sex before?” He asked as he was sure that Draco was no virgin.

“Yes sir. But his cock wasn’t anywhere as big as yours,” Draco said as he looked at Severus cock.

Severus nodded slowly. “I’ll prepare you,” he said as he took out his wand to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? The next chapter should be up either on Thanksgiving or on Black Friday. Did anyone watched "Fantastic Beasts" during the weekend? I saw it yesterday before going home in Vegas and it was awesome!!! I'm starting to like Newt Scamander rather than Harry Potter...heh.


	13. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry gets punished, but in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!!!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Sorry for the wait as this chapter was sort of giving me trouble! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \-------

Harry moans as he had his hands clutched in front of the desk as Draco Malfoy had his cock inside of him. Harry Potter screamed as Draco thrusts his cock inside of him,

"Oh fuck, Draco. Fuck me…" Harry said weakly as his voice was hoarsed from screaming.

Draco smirked but then moans as Severus Snape was not far from behind as he too was thrusting in and out off Draco.

Each time Severus thrusts, Draco would go deeper inside of Harry who would either scream or moan at the pleasure that he was having.

Draco's hands were on Harry's hips as he held onto him to steady his standing as he was sliding a bit off from the pounding that he was getting from Severus.

"Ohhhh fuck yea…." Harry manages to get out as he now has his hand on his own cock. Harry manages his stroking in time with the thrusting that was going on behind him as he uses his other hand to still clutched on the desk in front of him.

The poor desk was creaking each time there was a pounding going on. Harry thought he felt the desk move a bit as he had to move forward.

Just then there was a slapping noise as Harry heard a moan coming from Draco. The thrusting from Draco increased and Harry could really feel the sliding in and out from his cock - it was rough and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

He screamed out loud and he came onto his hand. Harry slumped forward onto the desk tiredly as he just let Draco used his arse for his own pleasure so that he too can come inside him followed by Severus.

\---------

Harry was fully dressed as he sat on the desk and was now staring at Draco who was staring back at him. "That was really amazing, Draco," he said as Draco grins at him.

"More amazing than my original plan," Draco said as he looks at Severus.

"Do you want the antidote, Draco? There's still time," Severus said slowly.

"What's the antidote for?" Draco asked.

"To erase the effects of both the spell and the potion. You will be seeking out someone else later on until it wears off within an hour," Severus explained.

Draco huffed. "I'll seek out Pansy then and do her," he said sniggering as he knew that the Slytherin girl was still in love with him. 

"Draco…" Severus warns.

Harry was thinking before he spoke. "Shouldn't Draco be pissed off by now since we had sex? He didn't want to do it in the first place," he said.

"He will be within the hour," Severus said. "I can't force him to have the antidote against his will. It won't work," he added.

"Don't be in my way in the next hour, Potter. You don't want to see me angry," Draco said as Harry nodded slowly.

\--------

When Harry left Severus office, he decided to seek out Kingsley Shacklebolt as he wanted to ask about his career options. 

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" A voice asked suddenly as Harry jumped.

He turns to look and saw he was face-to-face with his head of house. "Professor! I was just looking for Shacklebolt," Harry explained.

Minerva frowns as she looks at her student. "You do realize that it is well out off curfew? I'm afraid that I have to take out house points out off from my own house and give you detention," she said.

"But Professor….!"

Harry didn't finished his protest as he was interrupted by Hagrid. "Harry, Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?" 

"I caught Mr. Potter out off curfew. I was about to take away house points and give him a detention," Minerva explained.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, Professor. He was with me cleaning my hut outside. He was also taking care of my creatures when I realized the time," Hagrid explained.

"I guess that explains why he wasn't at dinner," Minerva said frowning as she looks at Harry. "I'm a bit disappointed, Mr. Potter. Professor Hagrid, take care of him," she said and she left before anyone could say anything to her.

Hagrid sighed as he turns to look at Harry. "I was lucky that I was coming this way, Harry. I wanted to see Professor Snape about something," he said.

"Thank you Hagrid," Harry said with a small smile.

"I'm afraid that Professor McGonagall is right, Harry. Come with me quickly," Hagrid said as Harry followed him.

They walked through the halls going toward Gryffindor Tower but before they reached the tower, Hagrid turns to go into the Gryffindor prefect bathroom.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked slowly as he enters the bathroom.

Hagrid ignored him as he quickly took out his wand and begun to ward the bathroom so that nobody could enter without their permission. Harry felt his clothing disappear as he saw Hagrid's own clothing disappeared as well.

"We don't have a lot of time until McGonagall comes up and check on you in the tower," Hagrid said annoyed. "It's been awhile since our encounter Harry and I was wondering if you could suck me off with your mouth?" He asked.

Harry grins as he licked his lips. "Is this my punishment, sir?" He asked as he knelt in front of Hagrid.

"Yes," Hagrid replied moaning as he felt Harry put his mouth around his cock within one go. "Don't come until I do. I want you to hold on. If you do come, I'm afraid I have to spank you," Hagrid warns. 

Harry nodded as he began to bobbed his head up and down on Hagrid's big cock that he had awhile back. Oh how he had missed this big juicy cock. 

Harry felt Hagrid's hand go on top of his head as he tries to deepthroat him even more. Harry knew that Hagrid was so horny as he was making the noises of someone who hadn't had sex in quite awhile.

He felt sorry for Hagrid as he didn't had anyone with him. Perhaps he should hold off on having sex with other people so that he could satisfy Hagrid. 

He knew that it wasn't a good idea on withholding sex from the spell that Draco did to him….well, he wasn't really withholding sex, just not doing it with anyone else for now.

Luckily the weekend was coming up and he will see where the weekend will take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> I'm not at good writing anal sex, huh? Was the sex good or bad? The next chapter should be up next week hopefully.


	14. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hagrid have a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!!!
> 
> Sorry for the wait! I wanted to update it yesterday for Cyber Monday, but I wasn't done typing the chapter yet. I was busy half the day about and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \--------

The weekend went by too fast for Harry. He and Hagrid have been fucking each other every time they were having a chance. There were a few people that went home for the weekend and two of them were Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

Harry missed Severus but the sex gave him as a distraction. Usually out at night, they would meet at a prefect bathroom. There was also one time where Albus Dumbledore caught them.

Hagrid has been pounding into Harry as Harry was clutching onto the bathroom sink for support. The both of them didn't heard the warding be broken off or the door opening as they were close too cuming.

Harry knew something was wrong when he felt Hagrid stopped his pounding and was frozen into state as Harry gave out a whimper at the loss.

"Don't stop at my account. Please continue," the voice said startling Harry.

Harry looks up as he saw Dumbledore using his wand to take out his clothing as Hagrid begun to pound into him again making him moan.

Harry held onto the sink as he came with a loud cry as he felt Hagrid cum inside him. Hagrid pulled out slowly as Harry slumped down onto the ground as he held onto the sink tiredly.

"Don't pass out yet, Harry. Can you face Hagrid's cock so that you're sucking him while your ass is in the air?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded slowly as he stood up and went towards Hagrid who was sitting on the floor, panting tiredly. He knelt down as he took his hand to stroke the unhardened cock.

Hagrid moans as Harry felt hands on his hips to steady him. He gasped as he felt a cock going inside him slowly before plunging right into him making him yell out loud.

"Oh fuck!!!"

Albus smirked as he was fully sheathed inside Harry before moving in and out as Harry got Hagrid's hardened cock and engulfing him inside his mouth.

Hagrid moans as he felt half of his cock inside the heated cavern as the tip of it was hitting the throat of Harry as he bobbed his head.

Hagrid put his hand on top of Harry's head as he had his head thrown back in pleasure. He was trying to go deeper inside Harry's mouth if he could. 

Harry moans around Hagrid's cock as he stammered: "fuck yesssss…"

The vibration of Harry's moaning was giving him pleasure as Hagrid looks on and saw Albus vigorously pounding into him. He could hear the slapping of his balls against Harry's buttcheeks every time he goes in and out.

The headmaster was enjoying himself as Hagrid could also hear the erotic breathing that was coming from him. It was too early for Hagrid to cum but early indeed as he gave a shout and came inside Harry's mouth who eagerly tries to slurped everything that was given to him.

As Harry swallowed everything that he can, Albus pounded into Harry who moans in return as the both of them came at the same time. Albus slowly pulls out from Harry as he sat on the bathroom floor tiles as he looks at Harry who was still cleaning Hagrid off.

Finally Harry stops cleaning Hagrid as he leans up to kiss him on the lips. Hagrid moans through the kiss as he was able to taste himself inside. He didn't want to stop the kiss but he knew they had to as Harry pulled away from the kiss with a smile on his face.

"That was….fantastic," Harry said satisfied as he too sat on the tile.

"Indeed it was," Albus replied startling Harry as he had forgotten that the headmaster was there momentarily.

"Headmaster! I, uh….." Harry was at loss for words as he didn't know what to say now.

"Harry, this wasn't the first time you and I had sex with each other," Albus said making Harry blushed. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore, sir! I was the one who coaxed Harry here to have sex with me. It was I…." Hagrid didn't finished as he stopped as Albus gave him the signal.

"I too had sex with him, Hagrid. It's all thanks to that spell that young Mr. Malfoy did to him. In the end, Harry would choose someone to be with and it would be either you or Severus," Albus said.

"Is that why I'm going back to either of them, Headmaster? That I'm craving for their attention?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded. "Now, looking at the time, I believe it's time for you to head back to the tower. I have to speak with Hagrid about something," he said licking his lips as he eyed Hagrid's cock.

"Can't I stay?" Harry asked.

"No Harry," Albus replied as he uses his wand to put back Harry's clothes on him.

"Good night Harry," Hagrid said as Harry watches Albus move forward before leaving the bathroom.

\--------

It was finally Monday and Harry was about to go and see Kingsley Shacklebolt when he was confronted by none other than Lucius Malfoy. He gaped at the man who was standing in front of him.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Harry asked squeaking.

Lucius stares him down for a moment. "I had a very interesting confrontation with my son during the weekend. We were introducing him to a girl name Astoria when I used Legilimens on him," he said.

Harry shifted nervously. "I should get going to lunch sir," he said.

"Potter! I want to have sex with you," Lucius said buntly making Harry's eyes wide. "I want to know why my son enjoyed having sex with you," he said.

"But he was under a potion, sir," Harry began, "plus, you're married!" He added. 

"Yes, he is indeed angry between you and Severus right now for giving him the potion. In fact, he had been having arguments with Severus during the weekend till now. Severus is the one holding him back and not letting him try to find you," Lucius explained.

Harry was touched on what Severus had been doing for him. The next time he sees him, Severus would be the one topping him and he can do whatever he wants with him for one night.

"…..she and I have been having problems lately," Lucius was saying as Harry snapped up to look at Lucius. "And I really don't care about the potion that the two of you planned on my son. Now tell me: where can we have sex here where no one will bother us?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it?! Good or bad? On Sunday night, I went and watched the 85th Hollywood Christmas Parade! I don't think I'll be doing that again since it was freezing cold.


	15. Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his time with Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!!!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long! I was trying to write another story but it didn't went too well. I hope this chapter is an okay chapter...!
> 
> \---------

The Room of Requirement had made the room into the image that Harry was thinking. There was a large king sized bed that was covered in rose petals and right beside it was a bottle of champagne for two.

Not only that, but the room was dark and the only way you can see it was the few candles that were lit all around.

Lucius Malfoy was pleased about it as he strode over to where the bed was and began to take off his clothes. He turns to look at Harry. "Come here Potter," he said as he licked his lips.

Lucius watches Harry go forward as he took out his clothes along the way. He dropped in front of Lucius as he got his hand to begin stroking his cock.

Lucius moans at the sudden touch as he gasped when Harry mouthed his entire cock as he tries not to gag. He bobbed his head enthusiastically as he felt Lucius put his hand on top of his head as he throws his head in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Potter, more…."

Harry tries deepthroating more as he felt the cock already hitting the back of his throat. Lucius hadn't felt this much pleasure when Narcissa was giving him oral sex before.

"Oh fuck yea, fuck shit Potter," Lucius muttered in pleasure as he tries to fuck his mouth.

Harry choked a bit as Lucius held onto the side of the bed for support. He was so close to cuming, he could feel it. 

"Ahhh shit, here it comes!" Lucius cried out as Harry moans around his cock and he suddenly felt the hot, liquid seed pouring out and into his eagerly waiting mouth as he greedily tries to drink it all.

Harry catches it all as he let go off his cock with a 'pop' and he licks his lips as he tasted the cum. He looks back at Lucius who was panting in blissed.

"Just…..let me catch my breath," Lucius murmured.

Harry stood up from kneeling as he looks at him. "I will not wait for you," he said as he turns around and begun lowering himself onto Lucius cock.

Lucius eyes widened. "Wait, Potter! Let me put some lubrication first so it won't hurt you," he said quickly.

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "The cum of the stickiness is more enough to oblige," he said and before Lucius knew it, Harry's ass was fully seated on top of his cock as the both of them moaned.

"Oh fuck, Potter…" Lucius groans as he put his hands onto Harry's hips.

"Fuck….daddy," Harry moans out as he begun to bounce on his cock slowly.

"Wait, what?" Lucius asks surprised.

"Daddy," Harry replies again making Lucius moan again this time.

As Harry bounces, Lucius reaches over with his hand to begin to stroke Harry's cock in time of his bouncing. Harry moans as he begun to bounce faster as Lucius stroked even more.

"Fuck, daddy…." Harry muttered as he had his head thrown back in pleasure against Lucius shoulder.

Harry could hear Lucius breathing against his ear as he thrusts up every time Harry bounces up. Both of them were close but neither wanted to end it.

The two knew it had to end any moment as Harry had his eyes closed while breathing erratically. "Daddy…." Harry whimpered and Lucius tugged on his cock one last time as he thrusted up hard into Harry as both of them came at the same time.

Lucius held Harry in his arms as Harry turns his head tiredly so that he can kiss Lucius on the lips. The two kissed as Lucius pushes his tongue deeper into his mouth for more contact.

Harry moans as if he couldn't get enough of Lucius touched. However it was Lucius who stopped the kissed as they were panting against each other.

"No wonder my son was into you that night," Lucius said licking his lips.

"Mmm, I want to feel more of you, daddy," Harry said as he purred a bit.

"Let's rest for a bit before I do anal sex to you next," Lucius suggested as Harry humphed in disappointment.

"I can still do more to yea," Harry said.

"I know baby, but I'm not as young as you," Lucius replied.

Harry didn't say anything else as he got off of Lucius and follows him on the bed to lay down. Lucius checked the time to see what time it was.

"Baby, you missed classes and it's almost dinner. Why don't you go to the Great Hall and meet me back here afterwards?" Lucius asked.

"I can always get a house elf," Harry replied as he snuggled closer to him.

Lucius shook his head in amusement as he turns over and was now facing Harry. The two looks at one another before Lucius leans down to kiss him on the lips. The two kissed as Lucius moves his hand downwards to touch his cock.

Harry moans through the kiss as he was the one who stopped the kissed momentarily. He had his head thrown back in pleasure against the pillows as he was fucking against Lucius own hand.

Lucius smirked as he was watching Harry come undone and pretty soon, Harry shouted out as he came onto Lucius hand.

Lucius took his cum filled hand and he licks it off cleaned. "Mmm, tasty," he said licking his lips.

Harry whimpered at the sight. "Lucius…."

Lucius looks down at him as he kisses Harry on the forehead. "Rest baby. We have all night long," he said as Harry wasn't so sure about that.

"My friends, teachers…they'll be wondering about me if I'm not back at the tower," Harry said worriedly.

"Call that ignorant house elf of yours," Lucius said annoyed.

"Dobby!"

The house elf popped up beside the bed as Dobby's eyes widened at the sight. "Harry Potter sir!" He squeaked shocked as he was wondering why he was in bed with Lucius.

"Dobby, I need you to relay a message for me," Harry said slowly as he looks at Lucius.

Lucius, who was getting a cup of champagne turns back to look at Dobby. "I need you to relay this message back to Professor McGonagall and to Harry's friends…" he began as Dobby listens carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Dobby isn't dead in this story. How was the sex between Lucius and Harry? This chapter also had me at a tough time to write.
> 
> \--------


	16. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco squares off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Here is the next chapter!!! I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> \-------

"Where were you mate?!" Ronald Weasley asked the next day as soon as he saw him.

Harry fidgeted nervously. "I was with Lucius Malfoy," he said softly but yet enough for Ron to be able to hear.

"Malfoy was furious all day the other day. He was looking for his dad. When I saw him today, I think he was looking for you," Ron said.

"Shit. Did anyone noticed that I was missing?" Harry asked as he missed a few classes.

Before Ron could say anything, a voice piped up from behind them. "I'm so glad you can join us today, Mr. Potter. Detention tonight at 8pm in my classroom for missing some of your classes," Severus said as he strode past them.

"Damn it all!"

\--------

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Well, except for the constant glaring that Draco Malfoy was giving to Harry. 

Harry didn't have any sexual cravings and he was thinking it must be because he was almost done. He was dying to see Shacklebolt, but he couldn't until the next day. 

That was the problem right there. He had to excused himself several times to go to the bathroom so that he could either masturbate or do his business. Luckily it wasn't during Potions when he left or else Severus would know. 

Malfoy had given him a disgusted look after the third time but he didn't care. Harry was finally relieved that it was dinner time.

He spoke with his friends as they were talking about what career options that they were thinking of doing. Harry checked the time and saw it was time for his detention as he excuses himself to leave.

He bumped into Malfoy outside the Great Hall where it all started. "You were with father yesterday, weren't you?" He hissed angrily.

"Of course I wasn't. I didn't even know Mr. Malfoy was here," Harry lies.

"Liar!" Draco cries as he took out his wand to get ready to hit Harry with a spell. However that time never came as Malfoy's wand was taken by him by none other than Severus.

"Dueling without supervision? I believe I shall make it double detention for you, Mr. Potter," Severus said making Draco smirked.

"But sir…..!" Harry began to protest but then stopped. He needed to see Shacklebolt tomorrow and hopefully he will make Severus understand that night.

"…….detention with Filch tomorrow night," Severus was saying to Draco who grumbles. "Now go before I take house points off from my own house," he said as Draco complies. As soon as Draco was out off earshot, he turns to look at Harry. "It's time for your detention," he said.

"Yes sir," Harry agrees.

\--------

Harry moans as he was being fucked from behind as Severus pounds into him hard. The table was creaking as Harry tries to clinched onto it.

He guessed that this was his punishment from earlier even though it wasn't his fault. Harry groans as he couldn't take it anymore.

He needed to cum now and he did as he shouted out Severus name as Severus came inside Harry afterwards. Both of them were panting heavily as Severus slowly got out from him.

Harry winced at the sudden loss of his cock inside him. He turns around as he sees Severus getting his clothes and putting them on.

"Severus, about tomorrow night," he began but he was interrupted.

"I can't go back on my word, Harry," Severus said shaking his head.

"But Severus, I really need to go and see Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Harry protested as Severus turns around to look at him.

"You do realize he doesn't know about you're….predicament?" He asked.

"Severus, I can't stop thinking about him! His my last so that I can stop this spell!" Harry exclaims.

Severus stares at him as if he was reconsidering. He sighed as he nodded. "The spell must be almost done working if I'm willing to let you go," he said.

Harry sighed in relieved. "Thank you sir," he said smiling.

"Don't thank me yet. There's also the fact about you're detention," Severus said.

"Yes I know," Harry muttered.

\--------

When Harry left the classroom that night, he was walking along the corridor as he was suddenly cornered by Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"It took you long enough to finish you're detention, Potter," Draco said sneering.

Harry looks and he saw all three had their wands out. Harry tried to get out his wand fast enough, but Goyle was faster to disharm him. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"Bind him," Draco ordered and before Harry could shout for help, his hands and legs were tied and his mouth was shut from screaming.

"What should we do to him, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked smirking.

Before Draco could say anything, there was a noise behind them that made the three Slytherins looked at one another before scampering away.

The hall was dark as Harry was afraid that the person won't see him all tied up. He looks up as he saw the tip of the light from the wand pointing to him. The person gasped in shocked.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked as she uses her wand to unbind him.

Harry accio his wand as he looks at Minerva. "Malfoy and his cronies were the ones that bind me before you came along," he explained seething.

"We must go and get Professor Snape for this. This is a very serious matter between our houses," Minerva said as she looks at Harry. "Didn't you have a detention with him tonight?" She asked frowning.

"I just finished my detention when I ran into Malfoy and the others," Harry explained.

Minerva nodded. "Professor Snape won't be happy about this, especially if it's his own house," She said.

"What would you do if it was your own house?" Harry asked intrigued as they were walking towards Severus classroom.

"Get them suspended for a few months and they have to make up assignments once returning," Minerva explained without hesitation.

They arrived in front of the entrance of the classroom as Harry braces himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> So sorry for the late update! I've been super busy and I started writing a Sherlock story that's not going too well. There is 2 more chapters after this, I think and it's finished. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week!
> 
> Thank you for the almost 500 kudos!!!


	17. The Final Sex Pairing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's long time coming with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Whoo! Finally the chapter that some of you have been waiting for!!! Was it worth the wait? Well, I hope so! Enjoy the chapter everyone!!!
> 
> \-------

News traveled fast the next day on Draco, Crabbe and Goyle's suspension. Almost everyone was shocked to hear that Professor Snape was the one who had suspended them.

 

Rumour has it that it had to do with something of Harry. Everyone knows about their rivalry, but they weren't 100% sure if it was the case.

 

The other rumour was of Professor Snape getting a letter by none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. Harry had seen the man barely a day ago, and it was during study time in the Great Hall where Severus gotten the letter.

 

When Severus had passed by him reading the letter, he had heard a muttered 'Lucius' as he left the Great Hall right before Professor Flitwick took over for supervision.

 

Now Harry finds himself inside the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt. In fact, Kingsley was sitting on his chair nakedly as Harry rides him on his cock furiously.

 

It took a lot of convincing for Kingsley to agree on having sex with Harry. They shouldn't be doing this at all even if Harry was under a spell, but he couldn't resist the hardened cock that was in front of him and the young body that was waiting for him.

 

"Oh fuck, Harry, baby. That's it, you want my hard cock don't you?" Kingsley asked moaning as he thrusted upwards.

 

Harry just moaned in response as he thrusted back down. The two made a rhythmic rhythm as they went up and down on each other. Kingsley’s cock was almost the same size as Severus and endowed but not as big as Hagrid’s. 

 

Harry couldn’t help it. He loves riding as much as anal sex. Kingsley put his hands onto Harry’s hips and began to vigorously thrust up and Harry down. Harry moans at the contact as Kingsley was panting heavily from behind.

 

“Cum baby, cum,” Kingsley said as he tries not to make it an order.

 

Harry shouted out as the both of them came at the same time. “Oh fuck….” Harry muttered as his cock was covered in his white semen and he felt Kingsley’s warm seed inside him. 

 

Kingsley moans in appreciation as he kisses Harry’s shoulder, neck and ear as Harry moves his head onto Kingsley’s shoulder for better access. The two stayed that way, cuddling one another until it was Harry who decided that it was enough cuddling.

 

He got up from Kingsley’s cock as Kingsley made a disappointment noise. Harry smirked as he licked his lips and he stared at the auror. “What do you want me to do next?” He asked.

 

“We really should be talking about your career, Harry,” Kingsley said calmly but he couldn’t helped but looked at Harry’s cock that was still dripping from the cum that came out from it. 

 

“Do you want to? Cause I don’t want to be an auror anymore. I was more thinking of becoming one of the youngest teachers in Hogwarts,” Harry said.

 

“What do you want to teach?” Kingsley asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure that I want to become the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” Harry said smiling.

 

Kingsley nodded approvingly. “You have the grades and classes for it. All you need to do now is to pass you’re NEWT exams for that career,” he said.

 

“Mmm, now that we have that settled. Why don’t we go back to your cock that’s waiting for my attention?” Harry asked eyeing it.

 

“If we only have a bed,” Kingsley said slowly as he got up and took his wand. “Stand back,” he said and Harry watched Kingsley transfigure his desk to a bed as he moved all the other furniture to the side.

 

Harry grins as he got onto the bed with enthusiasm. “Fuck me with all your might,” he said.

 

Kingsley nodded as he got on the as he began to stroke his cock slowly. “You ask for it baby,” he said as Harry faced the wall so that he could put his arse up in the air. Kingsley licked his lips as he looks at the sight in front of him. “Such a pleasant sighting for me,” he said as he took his other hand to slap one of Harry’s buttcheek.

 

Harry yelped at the unexpected slapped but moans as Kingsley did it again. “Please….” he begs as he wiggles his arse.

 

Kingsley stopped his stroking and slapping as he lines himself up in front of Harry’s arse as he put both of his hands on Harry’s hips to steady himself. “Brace yourself,” he said and before Harry could say anything, he shrieked out loud as he felt Kingsley’s cock breaching him inside at full force.

 

“Oh fuck yes!”

 

He began to move as the bed began to creak in each of his movement. Kingsley’s thrusting was like a demon, Harry thought as he moans through the process. Harry was panting as Kingsley kept hammering through him with each thrust.

 

“How can you be so fucking tight after all the sex that you did?” Kingsley asked moaning.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be tight again, Kingsley,” Harry replies moaning.

 

Kingsley grunted at that idea as he pulls back before plunging straight back in, making him fill right back up again. This was truly amazing for Kingsley as he hadn’t had sex for quite awhile. Kingsley watches Harry’s face as he just kept of pulling back and plunging straight back in over and over again. 

 

Harry screamed onto the bed and then before Kingsley knew it, he was spurting out his cum onto the bed with a moan. Harry was panting softly on the bed with his face right down on the covers. However Kingsley wasn’t done with Harry as he just keeps of pounding into him.

 

“Please cum,” Harry begs as he couldn’t take much of the pounding anymore.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Kingsley replied but he did slowed down a bit with his pounding. Harry just kept of moaning in each of his thrusting as Kingsley’s grip on Harry’s hips was turning red onto his skin.

 

Harry began to thrust back slowly as Kingsley moved back. The two went for it for a few minutes and before Harry could beg again, he felt Kinsley slowed down and then grunted as he came inside Harry.

 

\--------

 

The two were snuggled against each other on the bed as Kingsley had his arm around Harry. “Are you going to miss having sex every day?” He asked suddenly.

 

Harry chuckled against him. “Oh fuck no. I don’t think I can have sex again,” he said as he knew that it wasn’t true.

 

“How would you know that the spell stopped?” Kingsley asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’ll guess I’ll find out tomorrow,” he said as he snuggled more into Kingsley as he can. 

 

Kingsley wanted to say something else but he wasn’t sure if it was an appropriate moment as he looks down to see that Harry had closed his eyes to sleep. Who would Harry choose to be with? He knew it wasn’t him since he only been with Harry once, but he was pretty sure he knew who it was. After all, who didn’t know about the breakup between Dumbledore and Severus among the staff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter everyone? Good or bad? I don't have a beta so forgive me for any mistakes. I wasn't going to update the chapter today but tomorrow since tomorrow I'll be watching: "Rogue One: A Star Wars Story" but I decided to update today since today is the PREMIERE of the Star Wars story.
> 
> The next chapter is the final and last chapter! Who would Harry choose? I'm sure all of you probably knows by now. But who knows? It could be Dumbledore or Hagrid. Both of them have a chance besides Snape...
> 
> Thank you everyone for the 464 kudos!!! That was really unexpected for me! I'm still in Vegas so the next chapter wouldn't be up until next week about when I come home. It might be up either before Christmas or on Christmas. I had time today since it's rest day for me.


	18. Harry's Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally decided on who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> So sorry for the wait! I was still on vacation until three days ago and then I had to write the chapter. I hope the wait was worth it though! Enjoy the final chapter everyone!!!
> 
> \------

"Look, it was just a mere moment, Hermione. Why are you arguing to me about this now?! It's been months!" Ginny Weasley complained as Harry was nearing to the two women who were arguing in the courtyard as they sat next to each other.

"It just doesn't seem right, Ginny. Shouldn't it be bothering you? I mean, it is between you and you're mum," Hermione said slowly.

Ginny was about to say something but stopped as soon as she saw Harry approaching. "Harry! Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything's great," Harry replied smiling. It's been days since he had sex with Kingsley Shacklebolt, everything was going back to normal slowly. "Where's Ron?" He asked.

"Oh probably raiding the kitchens again," Hermione replied huffing.

Harry smirked as Ginny shook her head. "Have you decided on who you want to be with, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm like, 80% leaning towards to Professor Snape," Harry said.

"That's good. Have you told him yet?" Hermione asked.

"I'm looking for the right moment," Harry replied.

"Harry!"

"What? I just want to make sure everything is finalized between Dumbledore and Professor Snape," Harry said.

"What?" The two woman asked gaping.

"Errr….so what's going on between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked as he avoided the shocked.

"Well…."

\--------

Harry was indeed shocked after the news as he walks back inside the castle slowly. He bumps into Hagrid who was going outside.

"Harry, is everything alright?" He asked.

"No, not really," Harry replies shaking his head.

"Come back with me to the hut and you can tell me about it," Hagrid said lustfully.

"I….I'm sorry Hagrid. I can't," Harry said.

Hagrid looks at him as his lust fades away. "It's alright, Harry. Perhaps I can ask Dumbledore for a quick fuck," he muttered low to Harry as he left.

Harry sighed as he continues through the castle and he spotted Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape talking to one another in a corner. "Good afternoon sirs," he piped up as both men immediately stopped talking.

"Ah, Harry. How's you're day?" Albus asked.

"Just dandy. Um, Headmaster Dumbledore? I ran into Hagrid just now and he says that he is looking for a quick fuck with you," Harry replied.

"Potter!" Severus snapped.

"What? I'm just relaying on the message," Harry replied huffing.

"Well, that just made my day. Thank you Harry, and I'll chat with you later Severus," Albus said as he quickly walks away towards outside.

Severus shook his head. "That man is always horny, even when we were together," he said as he begins to walk back to his office.

Harry follows him. "Is it really true then? That you broke up?" He asked.

"Yes indeed. Our time together has been long with good memories but it is time to move forward," Severus said.

"Severus, I….I need to tell you something," Harry said slowly.

Severus shook his head. "Not out here," he said.

\--------

Harry was moaning constantly as he was laying down on the bed naked. He had his legs opened wide for Severus who was down below him, sucking on his cock vigorously.

Severus has his hands wrapped around Harry's legs holding him tightly as he sucks. He sucks and then licks his cock to the base with his tongue.

Cum was already coming out from the mushroom head of his cock. It was a wonderful feeling for Harry as he feels the oozing warm liquid coming out before Severus would either licks it off or suck it off.

Severus really loves teasing Harry and before he knew it, Harry spurted out his cum inside Severus mouth who greedily drank all that was given him. When Severus was done, he moves toward up at Harry so that he can kiss him on the lips.

The both of them kissed as if they were too afraid that the other will go.

\--------

Rumor started pouring out the next few days stating that Harry was now in a relationship with his once most hated teacher. The other rumor was of Hagrid and Albus as everyone thinks they were together as a innocent child saw them kissing one day.

"Harry, mate, is it really true?" Seamus asked as he came up to Harry after Transfiguration.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Harry replied lying even though he heard the rumors.

"Why don't you tell them, Mr. Potter?" A voice asked startling both the two boys.

Seamus was frozen to the spot as Harry looks at his lover. "Are you sure, Severus? I don't want you bombed with hate mail," he said worriedly.

"Go ahead. I'm getting sick of rumors flowing around and I don't share what's mine," Severus said as he leans down to kiss Harry on the cheek before leaving.

Harry smiles at Severus retreating back as he suddenly realizes the crowd that they drew in. He blushes in embarrassment as he saw some gaping students. "Shit," he muttered as Seamus nodded in agreement slowly.

\--------

When dinner came, the whole entire school already know that the rumor between Harry and Severus relationship was now true. Unlike Severus, Harry was the one getting all the remarks that was either snide or even some were nice.

"A Slytherin, Harry?! You could had done better!"

"How can you love someone that was a Death Eater and who is greasy?!"

"Hey mate, Snape is a good catch. He saves our hives plenty of times!"

"You're so lucky Harry!"

Harry sighed as he sat beside his friends in the Great Hall for dinner. It was only a few months left till graduation until he and Severus could really be together.

"Everything will be fine, Harry," Ginny said smiling as Harry nodded back.

Dumbledore made a small speech about their relationship and then made an announcement about his and Hagrid's own relationship. There was an uproar until Dumbledore made everyone quiet again.

Harry wasn't paying any attention as his friends were asking questions.

"Did you know about them, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "I was there when it all happened," he said.

Seamus shook his head. "It will take time to get used to it, but I'm glad that I'm graduating this year," he said as Ginny and a few others nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad that I'm not returning to the Dursley's," Harry said happily.

"Where will you be staying?" Hermione asked.

"You can always stay with us, mate," Ron said smiling.

"Thanks, but I'm planning to move into my own flat and hopefully into Severus," Harry said.

"I heard you'll be a teacher, Harry," Lee said.

Harry nodded. "When you guys have kids, hopefully I'll be teaching them," he said grinning as his friends smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> Thank you all for the 505 kudos!!! This story has the most kudos that I have so far and I am still shocked that it has so many! I thought there wouldn't be any after the first chapter!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the story! I'm thinking of doing another Harry Potter story but this time, Molly Weasley is in the center with pairings like Harry/Severus.
> 
> Hope everyone reads it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it, good or bad? I don't have a beta, so did I use "affect" correctly? 39 days to go until "Fantastic Beast!" Did I used Latin correctly?


End file.
